


Creating a Broken System

by CrownedinIvy



Series: Broken System of Auradon [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cost of Happily Ever After, Decent!Hades, Descendants Prequel, F/M, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Politics, Politics aren't People, Prequel, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, come see the violence inherent in the system, fairy magic, heroes are heroes, heroes are villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: Before Mal became Queen, before Uma threatened the Vk's, before Ben made his first decree, and before the birth of the next generation; King Adam formed the United States of Auradon. And it was widely considered to be the worst thing to ever happen to people who weren't always on the side of Right. Alliances were formed, choices were made, and more than one hero was betrayed.





	1. High Adventure

The United States of Auradon was the land of dreams. Or rather the land of nightmares, as far as the King of Thieves could see. Because everywhere he turned there was danger to him and his people. His son and the Princess were working all hours to preserve the safety of their people, but even they did not know the true danger. The Beast King had given the Sultan an ultimatum: Hand over all the villains of Agrabah or the Prince of Thieves would be sent to Isle of the Lost as well. Which was why Cassim was seated with Iago perched on his shoulder, his Sultan seated beside him and across from High King Adam. 

“I don’t understand the purpose of this meeting, but I respect your standing Sultan and have granted you this meeting as such,” King Adam said, glaring at Cassim. 

“We are here, your highness,” the sultan replied, “to discuss a mutually beneficial deal for all of us. Specifically regarding the Isle of the Lost”

King Adam nodded slowly looking at the Sultan for the first time since the meeting began, which was when Cassim decided to speak up.

“I am willing to surrender myself and 10 of my most ruthless men to your Isle and I will give you the genie, Jafar. In exchange, my son, Aladinn, and all of my remaining men and affiliated women shall be granted amnesty for all past….. Indiscretions.” Cassim managed to maintain a cool exterior, but just barely. He was truly worried about the outcome of this meeting. 

King Adam took a sip of his drink, water out of difference to the Arabs, and closed his eyes. The sultan hid a smile, while Cassim was worried, the sultan knew how much pressure was currently being put upon the High King from other interior Auradon nations. Both with regards to the Isle of the Lost and his apparent inability to produce an heir. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I cannot accept,” King Adam said slowly. “However, if you would be willing to assure me that Iago will accompany you to the Isle and that the sorceress, Nasira, is also sent to the Isle, I would be more amenable to your proposal.“

“Cassim is my partner, where he goes, I go,” squawked Iago. Cassim reached back and stroked the bird’s chest. They’d been expecting Iago to be required, but weren’t willing to show their hand. 

“I cannot guarantee you Nasira, as she is technically a citizen of Azar, but I will write a statement supporting you in her pursuit.” The Sultan said. 

King Adam nodded and took a deep breath.

“I will accept your terms, your Highness-es.” He said. “When are you prepared to turn over the villains?”

“Immediately,” answered Cassim as he pulled a black and red oil lamp from his robe. And with that he sent a prayer, begging Allah to watch over his son, since he once again was leaving him at the mercy of an uncaring world. 


	2. Lesson Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question: How far is the East from the West?  
Answer: I have no idea since Eastern Philosophy is beyond me and Aquinas had other problems.  
We're going to China!!
> 
> Quick note: Wokou are Japanese pirates (well technically they were pirates off the coast of Asia. There were Chinese and Portugese members of wokou ships as well as Japanese and Korean)  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shang loved his wife, but three years of marriage and very difficult pregnancy had done nothing to make her less intimidating when she was angry. Given his own temper, it never ceased to amaze people that he was the calm on when in their relationship. More often than not, Shang had found himself as the voice of reason caught in the storm of his wife’s passion. But this time, Shang did not want to be the voice of reason. He did not want to remain cool and collected while Mulan expressed her position. Because this time, Shang felt that he had just as much reason to be angry, if not more. 

Shang was a soldier and a very good one, which meant he knew how to follow orders, even orders he did not like. He was also a general and knew that sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the safety and well-being of his nation. But as a general he would be held responsible for the actions of his soldiers, if not by others than by his own morality. Which was why he and his wife were having such a difficult time with the orders sent to them from the Emperor. 

“Shang, you can’t possibly be considering this!” Mulan’s whisper yells finally broke through Shang’s internal rage. 

“What? Give the order to commit genocide against the people responsible for my father’s death and the near destruction of our nation?” Shang gritted out careful to keep his voice low so as not to wake their sleeping baby in the next room. 

“I don’t have a lot of options, Mulan! We didn’t seize the throne when the high king of Auradon offered it to us. And now the Emperor is desperately trying to solidify his position with other nations and prove that he is still in charge by giving us impossible orders!”

Mulan had stopped pacing at some point during Shang’s impassioned rate, nodded and then mused.

“So we have to do everything short of declaring war on the Emperor to disrupt his position. Prince Yun spoke out against his father’s plan at the Council, perhaps he’d be interested in becoming Emperor sooner, rather than later.”

Shang sighed, but as he considered Mulan’s suggest he began to formulate a plan. While Mulan and he were popular, they were not wealthy, nor did they own any significant resources outside of the small province granted them by Ling and his Princess Bride. So they’d need to make allies. 

“Short term, I think we need to resign our posts within the military,” Shang said. “Long term; how would you feel about opening a military academy and inviting students from the middle and lower kingdoms of China?”

“I’ll reach out to the wokou,” Mulan said. “We’ll need a few more women who know their way around a sword and supposedly there is an island to the East with warriors of fortune made up of men and women.”


	3. It's Tough to Be a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little tricky, but I hope my blending of Greek Mythology and Disney's Hercules went okay. Also Seph=Persephone, because Disney!Hades most definitely had a nickname for everyone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You want to do what!?!” Hades nearly exploded, blue fire shooting up all over his body. Posiden rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics.

“Really, Hades, this can’t possibly be a surprise to you given what we know about mortal heroes.” he said.

“I think that it’s really the least you could do, given all the trouble you’ve caused my,” Zeus added bothering to even look at his elder brother. 

“Let me explain this in small words, Zeusy: Dead things are supposed to STAY DEAD!” Hades roared. “It doesn’t matter that they aren’t asking for my dead things, yet. Its my friggin job to keep the dead in order here, and eventually they’re going to be talking about bringing back a witch from Germany or some French fey. They’ll want one of mine and that’s not frigging happening again!”

The other Olympians looked at one another uneasily. No one wanted to speak out against Zeus especially now, when he’d made traction in being them back to power with the mortals outside their realm with his son Hercules. At the same time however, they knew what would happen if the defenses keeping the monsters and dead in the underworld fell. Save Persephone and Hera, not a single Olympian was sure which of the two brothers they supported. 

Hermes felt a tingle and raced off to meet with Hercules, who summoned him. The son of Zeus looked grim, but strangely satisfied. 

“I have a message for my father”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Hades was irritated. Zeus had dismissed him from the meeting. While it wasn't only Hades, it still stung. Because unlike the Olympians, Hades had to travel all the way back to the underworld. The only benefit was the few minutes he’d managed to steal with Persephone. 

His wife was the balm he desperately needed. If he was honest with himself, none of the nonsense with Hercules would have happened had he been with her at that time. When she first came to him, he couldn’t imagine how much influence she would hold over him. Thankfully she was one of the most sane Olympians in existence, though Demeter was still as crazed as ever. 

“Hades, lord of darkness and wealth!” called Hermes as he flew through the cave ceiling. “You have been ordered by the King of Olympus has commanded that you hand yourself over to the high King of Auradon to be sentenced to the Isle of the Lost. 

Hades began to simmer, no boil with rage. He couldn’t believe what Hermes was telling him. 

“So let me get this straight, Quicksilver, Zeus wants to debase all of us by allying with the latest mortal attempt at aligning nations and to do so he is offering up me up, for doing my job, because it makes his brat look better?”

Hermes nodded. “Yes, that is to say, well he,”

“Hermes, shut up” Hades cut off his younger brother and threw back his goblet of nectar. 

“Hades, I…. I’m sorry,” said the winged messenger. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Uggh, yeah, You mind walking Cerberus for me?” Hades answered without looking up. “Who knows how long this will last, and Seph only has so much time to try and keep the Underworld running, without adding the stress of exercising our puppy.”

“Of course,” Hermes replied, “And Hades?”

Hades finally look up at his brother and saw a strange look on the messenger’s face. 

“If I had things my way, it’d be Ares on his way to this mortal made hell, instead of you.”

Hades smirked, then set fire to the room. 

“Hell, I can handle. It’s mortals I can’t stand.”


	4. “Nowhere to Go But On a Rampage”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Live the King! or Maybe not. Title taken from the Song Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First shout out to Lk6lu for recognizing the previous Chapter's show and pointing out that it's not actually Disney. Sorry Dreamworks, the temptation was too great to resist given the subject matter. This is the last set up chapter before we get to the actual Isle of the Lost and with any luck the next chapter will be up first thing Tuesday morning, since I have the overnight shift Monday and plan to do the editing on my break.

Witches live long lives. Fey live longer lives. The genies and those so called Immortals on Olympus did as well, but Amora doubted that any of them remembered what she did. Most did not even remember her name, but that was not a problem. If anything that was an asset. To know the name of something gave one power over that thing.  
It was for that reason that so many of the magical used titles or pseudonyms rather than their real name. And the mortals just accepted it now, though, it had not always been so. Well not all mortals.  
Before Amora stood a young king, who dared question the power the magical held over mortals. And in the interest of being honest with herself, Amora knew that it was all her fault.  
“Well?” King Adam asked, staring intensely at the woman, no the being, responsible for his time spent as a monster. His motivation to gather the villians and send them to a place with no magic and to do everything within his power to wipe magic from the face of his world.  
“Have you nothing to say? No defense for why you cursed me, my home, and all those inside?”  
“I made a mistake,” she said as she looked into his eyes. “I forgot that even a monster can be loved. Pity, you won’t be around to enjoy history turning its back on. It’s freeing.”  
King Adam stumbled back, as though he’d been slapped. But quickly his shock turned to disgust.  
“You just can’t help yourself,” he growled. “Even now, must you keep trying to hurt me?”  
“For whatever it’s worth,” she answered looking toward the Isle, soon to be her new home. “I truly regret the hand I had in making you the monster that you are. I have one more gift to offer.”  
“I don’t want anything from you other than an explanation,” the high King shouted. Amora shook her head in response.  
“In 7 seasons time, the Beauty will bear you an heir and that child shall be the true king of Avalon. But one can only hope that it is the time of the Once and Future King, lest his reign be more cursed than his last.”  
Horror filled King Adam’s heart as he felt the magic of her words wash over him. It shouldn’t have been possible. The Fairy Godmother had assured him that no magic could be performed in the room til the Isle of the Lost was ready.  
He ran from the chamber and up the stairs.  
“Adam,” Belle shouted after as he ran off through the castle courtyards and into the surrounding woods and the dark of night. As he ran he let loose a howl alerting the creatures of the forest to clear his path, but he did not stop running till dawn began to break, signalling the arrival of a new day. And hopefully a new way of life, thought the High King.  
It was Sentencing Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought we needed to make Ben's life slightly more difficult. Also I'm a sucker for Arthurian Legends and King Adam definitely displays some of King Uther's less desire-able characteristics.


	5. Savages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a story without a little white supremacy?

"You’d think with how many of them were nearly killed by a mob,they’d know better than to let one gather!” Iago squawked as he circled down onto Cassim’s shoulder. 

Cassim smiled at his feathered friend and turned toward a man held in chains who’d chuckled at the bird’s antics. The man had strangely colored eyes: yellows , where white should be and black all through the iris.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced, Cassim, King of Thieves,” the Arab introduced himself. 

“Shan Yu, leader of the huns,” the man replied and nodded toward the King of Thieves in lieu of a hand shake. “You’ll have to excuse my rudeness. I’m rather tied up at the moment, though I would like to know why you are not in similar straights.”

“Let’s just say that they have something other than restraints holding me here,” Cassim replied, tightening his grip on one of Iago’s feathers to keep the bird silent. 

“Kidnapping is not considered an act of Low war, but in my opinion, it’s the lowest form of war. My condolences,” replied the military leader. 

“I’d have thought, you’d be into that kind of thing,” offered a pompous looking white man. “Governor Ratcliffe.”

“Good for you,” replied Cassim as Shan Yu said “I don’t care” 

“I suppose I can’t expect better from, savages,” The man sniffed. 

“Haven’t you heard mate?” Called out one of the pirates being walked past the men, into the transports. “We’re all savages, here!”

That was met with a chorus of laughter from both the other pirates and the ever growing mob of on-lookers. It hit Cassim then what was happening; he’d put himself at the mercy of savages. Because how else could he describe the chaos all around him, but savage.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just below the ground Hades and Persphone were putting the finishing touches on their master plan. 

“Baby, are sure you can handle this?” Hades asked, stroking Persphone’s hair as she wove the last bit of magic into the crystalin flower.

“Are you doubting me, Love?” Persphone quirked her eyebrow at her husband with a coy smile.

“Never,” Hades promised, “Careful, baby, my magic has a tendency to be nasty.”

Hades closed him eyes and opened his mind. Instantly his magic began to rush out and the world began to pour in. Screams of the dying, the dead, and those trapped in the mortal realm all swarmed him. But just as he was being overwhelmed, she enter and suddenly there was just bliss. Then, Hades was empty like he’d never been in all his existence. And he started sobbing.

“Shh, shh, I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Persphone whispered. “Here, it’s right here, it didn’t leave.”

Hades opened his eyes and reached out at the petal Persphone was offering to him. He snatched it and clutched it close to himself. He took a breath and petal flamed and his world righted itself. 

“Okay, Baby, I’m good.” Hades said and Persphone played the dutiful wife, by ignoring his shaking. “You got one petal, I got one and you’ve sent off the other two. Don’t get offended, but I don’t think I can call it a petal where I’m headed.”

“Of course not,” Persphone said with an air of disdain. “That is your ember. And I expect you to set the world on fire the second that thrice cursed barrier drops.” 


	6. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever read Lord of the Flies? You have a pretty good summary. If you haven't read Lord of the Flies, don't bother, watch Walmart doorway on Black Friday. 
> 
> Also Shout out to XcrimsondragonX for getting the last chapter title.

The second the barrier went up was the second pandemonium descended upon the new christened Isle of the Lost. Only a handful of guards had remained on the Isle and they were quickly overwhelmed by the unshackled prisoners. Pirates, soldiers, and thieves were suddenly in an intense battle for the precious few resources that had been brought over before the barrier was sealed.

But the worst part was the insanity brought on by the sudden loss of magic. Faeries, witches, and magician cut off from their magic did not handle things well. Facilier was screaming out to try and fill the sudden silence in his mind. Maleficent, a fairy of the forest went on the war-path, trying to kill everyone around her, because she couldn’t sense what was real. Mim and the Horned King were, apparently, trying to eat one another, as far as on looker could tell, but no one was willing to get anywhere near the two of them. Hades grabbed his niece, Ursula and drug her off toward the shore and promptly disappeared.

Cassim, Shan Yu, and Captain Hook all struggled together, according to the one guard who was rescued later. They sought to reign in their respective people, but the mob madness was too great an eventually the men took to capturing people on the outskirts of the brawl and dumping them into the various buildings, which still had locks. Eventually those buildings would be divided amongst them to create a strange sort of market place with clear lines between the three factions. 

Governor Ratcliffe, Gaston, and some exiled prince took all the firearms they could carry and fled to the wooded inland of the Isle. There they’d found a hunting style lodge where a few stragglers and their respective followers would join them. 

The Evil Queen and the woman referred to as “Mother” Gothel seemed to be completely disconnected from reality but had developed some sort of alliance. They teamed up in attempting to collect blood from any of the women within reach. Cruella De Vil was the most successful at beating them off with the help of her two minions. She was also working to steal every pelt, feather, and white item from the surrounding villians. 

Eventually between the efforts of the factions leaders and the continuous mortal injuries being sustained, the Isle descended into an eerie calm. The minimal supplies had either been ceased and was being held ransom for loyalty or ruined in the initial battle. 

The insanity that gripped the magic users, however, did not dissipate. Maleficent had earned a place as the most feared villain on the Isle with her initial psychotic break, but she would alternate between violent outbursts and quiet brooding. 

This seemed to be the way many of the magic users handled it, though each had his or her own quirk. Mim could be found talking to trees, and Faciler was never without his broken stereo playing static and the occasional tune to drown out his silence. Ursula was trapped in a shallow pool near the docks were Hades dumped her, to ensure she could breathe and not dry out, developed a disturbing business of cooking and selling any of the sea creatures that washed ashore within her grasp. 

Iago and the other magical animals seemed to have it worst. Their personality, their free will was simply gone and they were left as regular animals. It nearly broke Cassim to cage the bird who’d become his closest friend, but letting him free would have resulted in the bird’s death. That fact that Iago retained a macaw’s natural talent for mimicry only served to further upset the man, as his friend mindlessly called out his name. 

The other animals presented more of a problem. Wolves, from near the Beast’s castle, alligators and crocodiles from various villains and Neverland, and even a few of the most dangerous members of the big cats roamed the Isle. This resulted very quickly in a complete and total extinction of any prey species, though, the Lodge probably also contributed. Meaning that there was almost no meat available on the Isle save the rats and whatever Ursula had captured. 

The next few months saw more troubles for the Isle residents, supply boats brought over by goblins had limited resources and initially were attacked and captured by the pirates. Eventually, Cassim and Shan Yu urged Hook into allowing two of the four barges to pass to the Isle, but even then there was never enough supplies to go round. With no hunting and no one with any experience in agriculture (The Huns were foragers and mass agriculture was not translatable from the desert climate to the dank Isle bogs) food shortages were inevitable. 

And when everyone thought things couldn’t get worse; the population started to grow. More villains and even minor criminals were being shipped in with the supplies and with nothing to do on the Island more than a few villains and villainesses found pleasure with each other. Death seemed to be impossible on the Isle, so there was no way to shrink the population. Thankfully there was enough diversity among the Isle residents that inbreeding was not yet a problem. Consequently Ratcliffe became the most annoying villain, espousing his superiority, though the Frenchman screaming about children born out of wedlock was a very close second. 

Throughout all of this the Enchantress simply watched and waited for the announcement that the High King and his Queen were expecting their first born. When it came, she would be ready with a potion and a crystalline petal. It would be time for the ancients to rise.


	7. Tocatta and Fugue in D minor

There were a total of three calendars on the Isle of the Lost: One hung on the docks, and only served as a barge schedule. Another was displayed in the strange learning center that Gothel had put together to teach the children how to read one, though it was several years out of date. The last one was carved into a tree by the enchantress with all her calculations marked on when things  _ people  _ needed to be doing various things. 

And it was finally time for her plans to begin in earnest. She’d spent the last year and a half studying the women she’d selected as for the task of carrying two critical members of the Once and Future King’s court to ensure that their daughters would be born at the right time. 

When she was not studying them, she was meeting with the most reclusive villain on the Isle. He was crucial to the success of the plan. After all, it would be impossible to make a demi-god without a celestial parent and Amora herself could not bare a fey child. And convincing him was not easy. 

“I love my wife!” he’d screamed with such fervor that Amora knew if his powers were not dormant the entire mine shaft would have burned up. Unfortunately, though there wasn’t enough time to be gentle and she did not have access to what she would need to put him under the sway of another woman.

So she’d been brutal with her logical and hidden with the worst of what she was asking of him. Most of the Olympians were satisfied to watch their children from afar, Hades had always been more interactive than the others, save possibly Hera. And the ember he wore to keep him sane, would be poison to a child born of powerful and repressed magic. Though once she was free, and if all went according to plan, Hades’ and Maleficent child would need one of Persphone’s petals in order for her magic to work properly. 

Maleficent was more than willing to comply with the plan, though Amora was not sure if the fairy was really all there. And she was definitely sure that Maleficent was only focused on using this child for revenge, rather than serve the grand purpose he or she would be meant for. 

The Evil Queen who had so many pseudonyms, the title was simply easier to work was merely ecstatic that she would have a young girl at her disposal again. Amora was uncomfortable with that particular situation, but it was crucial that the witch would be a princess this time around so that she did not try to usurp the King. And the father was willing if only to make Mim jealous. 

That particular relationship was beyond Amora, but the Horned King was always a strange one. But he was the only villain on the Isle whose title was valid because no other than members of his bloodline could tame his ancestral land. Hopefully Amora’s petal would also serve to give the girl a more human appearance than either of her parents. Otherwise the poor girl was doomed given who would be raising her. 

They only had a month left, now and Amora was ready. Of course, there Heroes weren’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because it wasn’t completely clear: the Horned King is Evie’s father, but the Evil Queen had taken a potion made with one of Hades’s petals, to imbue her with some of his power and traits (Blue Hair is no fashionista’s only hair color). Hades was convinced to create a demigod by the Enchantress in hopes of holding greater control over Ben, but didn’t know the danger he’d be putting his child in. 'Cause Amora is more of a Dumbledore than a Gandalf and its gross. (Mal=Lady of the Lake, a fey spirit of water and guard to the underworld in various versions of the legend)  
I hope you all enjoyed the story; I am thinking about putting out some follow-up one shots where the Isle children are born and growing up, over the next couple of months. I have an outline for an AU Descendants, but I’m not sure if I have the time for such a project. If I decide against it, I’ll put the outline up for adoption, but it’s going to be at least 2 weeks before that happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are names of Disney Songs, but not all are from the movies. Tell me where they're from and I'll give you a shout-out. Also to those unaware of Nasira is a sorceress and the sister of Jafar who made a few appearances in affiliated material.
> 
> The sequel is Up! Not yet complete but it will be updated at least every 2 weeks, more when I am on break from school.
> 
> Oh and I own nothing, but my ideas which are worthless according to my Anxiety


End file.
